This disclosure is related to text message advertising.
Mobile phones are used for numerous types of communications. For example, a mobile phone can facilitate voice communication, web-based communications, and short messaging service (SMS) communications. Short messaging service communications (e.g., text messages) have become a part of life for many mobile phone users. As short messaging service messages have gained popularity, publishers have developed ways to monetize their content through SMS advertisements. For example, organizations like CNN and ESPN can provide news and sports updates in the form of text messages to users that subscribe to a subscription service. By appending advertisements to these updates, the subscription service can be provided to the user without charge from the publisher.
However, improving the success of SMS-based is a challenge because the amount of information that can be provided to the user is limited.